Hugheart Pretty Cure (English Dub)
This is Cardplayer's version of the English dub of "Hugtto Pretty Cure!". Names *Hana Nono/Cure Yell - Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella *Saaya Yakushiji/Cure Ange - Sally Evans/Cure Angel *Homare Kagayaki - Courtney McGuire/Cure Étoile *Ruru Amour - Marlena/Marin Andrews/Cure Amour *Emiru Aisaki - Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri *Wakamiya Henri - Henry Watson/Cure Infinity *Harriham Harry - Harry the Hamster/Harry McDaniels *Hugtan nono/Cure Tomorrow - Helena Rayburn/Cure Aurora *Sumire Nono - Sandra Rayburn *Shintaro Nono - Timothy John Rayburn *Kotori Nono - Kadie Rayburn *Juuna Tomura - Jodi Alexander *Aki Momoi - Annie Morrison *Hinase Amano - Haley Saunders *Fumito Senrari - Francis Dillinger *Beauty Harry - McDaniel Clubhouse *Reira Yakushiji - Krista Jane Evans *Shuji Yakushiji - Roderick Evans *Ranze Ichijou - Rosalie Ferguson *Criasu Corporation - Crisis Corporation *Charaleet - *Papple - *Daigan - Drakadia *Gelos - *JinJin & Takumi - *Doctor Traum - *Bicine - *Listol - Lauden *Oshimaida - *George Kurai - *Haidon Aisaki - Harrison Schmidt *Miyako Aisaki - Meryl Schmidt *Masato Aisaki - Matthias Schmidt Transformations, Speeches and Attacks *Katrina, Sally, Courtney, Ellie, and Marlena/Marin: Future Crystal, Set! Pretty Cure! Heart Flash! *Ellie and Marlena/Marin: Future Crystals, Set! Pretty Cure! Dual Heart Flash! *Katrina: Embrace the shining future! Cheering everyone on with the bells of support! The Pretty Cure of Teen Spirit, I'm Cure Bella! *Sally: Healing the world with love! The Pretty Cure of Angelic Wisdom, I'm Cure Angel! *Courtney: Shining from the brightest stars! The Pretty Cure of Courageous Strength, I'm Cure Étoile! *Ellie and Marlena/Marin: Love the World! The Pretty Cures of Musical Love! *Ellie: I'm Cure Ma'Cheri! *Marlena/Marin: I'm Cure Amour! *All: We're Hugheart Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure Heart Bella Spectrum *Cure Bella: Let's go, Pretty Cure! *Cure Bella: Pretty Cure! Heart Bella Spectrum!! Pretty Cure Angel Feather *Cure Angel: Let's go, Pretty Cure! *Cure Angel: Pretty Cure! Angel Feather!! Pretty Cure Étoile Star *Cure Étoile: Let's go, Pretty Cure! *Cure Étoile: Pretty Cure! Étoile Star!! Pretty Cure Musical Song & Dance *Cure Ma'Cheri: The Pretty Cures of Musical Love... *Cure Amour: ...are ready to fight! *Cure Ma'Cheri: Let's go, Pretty Cure! *Cure Ma'Cheri: Pretty Cure! Musical Song!! *Cure Amour: Let's go, Pretty Cure! *Cure Amour: Pretty Cure! Musical Dance!! *Cure Ma'Cheri: Cure Ma'Cheri! *Cure Amour: Cure Amour! *Both: Together, we are Pretty Cure!! Hugheart Pretty Cure Attack Upgrades Pretty Cure Flower Shoot *Cure Bella: Melody Sword! Pretty Cure! Flower Shoot!! Pretty Cure Feather Blast *Cure Angel: Melody Sword! Pretty Cure! Feather Blast!! Pretty Cure Star Slash *Cure Étoile: Melody Sword! Pretty Cure! Star Slash!! Pretty Cure Ma'Cheri Poppin' *Cure Ma'Cheri: Twin Love Guitar! Pretty Cure! Ma'Cheri Poppin'!! Pretty Cure Amour Rock n' Roll *Cure Amour: Twin Love Guitar! Pretty Cure! Amour Rock n' Roll!! Hugheart Team Attacks Pretty Cure Trinity Concert *Cure Bella, Angel and Étoile: Future Crystal! Unleash the Melody Swords! *Cure Bella: Bella Tact! *Cure Angel: Angel Harp! *Cure Étoile: Étoile Flute! *Cure Bella, Angel and Étoile: May the thorns of the heart be set free! *Cure Bella, Angel and Étoile: Pretty Cure! Trinity Concert!! *Cure Bella, Angel and Étoile: Hugheart Pretty Cure! Super Love Power! Pretty Cure Trinity Twin Symphony *Both: Twin Love Guitar! Future Crystal, Set! *Cure Amour: Are you ready? *Cure Ma'Cheri: Here we go! *Both: May our great song of love fill up your heart! *Cure Amour: You're going down... *Cure Ma'Cheri: ...with a musical knockout! *Both: Pretty Cure! Trinity Twin Symphony!! *Cure Amour: Thank you very much! *Cure Ma'Cheri: And have a good night! Pretty Cure Cheerful Blaster! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Memorial Cure Clock: Cheerful! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Future Pad: Open! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Pretty Cure Cheerful Style! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Memorial Power: Full Charge! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Pretty Cure! Cheerful Blaster!! Pretty Cure Power Heart Spectrum! *All: Pretty Cure Future Brace! *All: Connecting together the bonds of our future! *All: Pretty Cure! Power Heart Spectrum!! Pretty Cure Shining Arrow * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Memorial Cure Clock: Mother Heart! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Future Pad: Open! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Hugheart Pretty Cure! Right Here, Right Now! * Cure Amour: One for all! * Cure Ma'Cheri: And all for one! * Cure Étoile: Together we are! * Cure Angel: Pretty Cure! * Cure Bella: The Future is Now! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: GO! And Fight! * Cure Bella, Cure Angel, Cure Étoile, Cure Ma'Cheri and Cure Amour: Pretty Cure! Shining Arrow!! Voice Actors Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella: Stephanie Sheh Sally Evans/Cure Angel: Natalie Hoover Courtney McGuire/Cure Étoile: Amanda C. Miller Marlena/Marin Andrews/Cure Amour: Caitlin Glass Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri: Cherami Leigh Harry the Hamster/Harry McDaniels: Robbie Daymond Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer